


I Want My Phone Back!

by AnimeForever999



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeForever999/pseuds/AnimeForever999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto's just your average guy who likes hanging out with his friends, chasing after girls, spending most of his time outside and he's never done anything too bad; so what on earth did he do to end up swapping phones for a week with a handsome, annoying bastard who cant say something nice no matter how hard he tries. This was definitely going to be a summer he wouldn't forget. AU NaruSasu</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Phone, Your Phone

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on Ao3, hope you like it :)

Naruto walked through the slightly crowded lunch hall leisurely as he casually whistling a happy tune. He was in a very good mood today as, very soon, his god father, an annoying pervert that goes by the name of Jiraya, would call or text him to tell him whether or not he could go on the week long camping trip with his uncle Iruka. He hurriedly slipped his phone out of his orange jacket pocket and immediately searched it for any messages or calls he may have missed.

He made his way through the room, skilfully dodging people while his eyes were still glued to his phone, but stopped abruptly when something came running into him at full force, making him crash painfully to the ground. His eyes were screwed shut due to the impact and were hazily opened to find the cause of his sudden fall, only to find a large tuff of black hair splayed across his broad chest. The hair looked silky and very thoroughly looked after which made him feel the need to touch it and test its softness, but he restrained himself as he felt the extra weight that had been on him, being lifted.

Once the other teen was fully up he pulled himself off of the ground and dusted off the small amount of dust that was probably covering his backside. He looked up from his task when he heard a harsh growl coming from in front of him. There stood a very pale, very handsome, and very angry raven haired boy that didn’t seem too happy about the seconds’ earlier collision.

“Tch, idiot, watch where you’re going,” he hissed rudely at the blond opposite him. Naruto fumed, he did not like being accused, especially for something that wasn’t fully his fault, “don’t you dare blame me for all this you bastard! Maybe next time you should watch where you’re running!” For a few seconds, they glared at each other, both trying to get the other to back down, but both failing miserably.

The raven opened his mouth to retort when the faint, but loud sounds of squealing girls were heard in the distance, slowly but steadily coming closer. His open mouth snapped shut instantly as his already pale face paled significantly more, Naruto’s eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, was he not getting a snarky comeback? “Oi, bastard, are you ok?” the other seemed surprised by the question and made a shocked face, as if he didn’t expect it and quickly wiped his face back to a scowl before nodding and mumbling out a small “I’m fine”. The moody boy was about to walk away abruptly when Naruto caught sight of something on the floor out of the corner of his eye and grabbed the other teen’s arm before he could leave. This earned him an annoyed glare from the raven which he countered with an equally annoyed glare, “just wait a sec,” he bent down, one arm still gripping the slightly taller guy’s arm, the other reaching to pick the object off of the floor.

“Here.” Naruto said in an aggravated tone, roughly shoving a phone into the mystery boy’s hand.

The raven looked down at his hand in shock before pulling his arm out of Naruto’s grip and searching his jean pockets. When he found that his phone was not in there he smoothly slipped the item in his hands into one of them, Naruto watched him in amusement, “you’re welcome” he snorted out, noticing he wasn’t going to get a thank you.

“Whatever,” the other boy scoffed, because of his short temper, the blonde was just about to hit him when the annoying squealing was heard in the distance again. He turned to face it, getting annoyed at it more than the bastard behind him. When the noise subsided and he didn’t find anything he turned back to face the raven, only to find the space once occupied, empty! Naruto was officially livid, how dare that bastard!

He was about to stomp off to his last class when he saw another phone on the ground. He picked it up and checked it, it was his, he pressed a random button but it wouldn’t turn on. He shrugged it off as being dead and slipped it back into his orange jacket pocket before walking off to math class, oh the joy.

* * *

“I’m home” he shouted into his empty house. Jiraya, as usual, wasn’t home yet so he grabbed whatever food he could find from the counter top and plopped down onto his worn out couch. He dumped his bag on the floor and leant back onto the soft leather, he closed his eyes and sighed, school was finally over for the summer, now he could rest. He already had his whole summer planed out, first he would go on a nice camping trip with his uncle Iruka, who wasn’t really blood related but was still family, to Naruto he was like the father he never had.

Once he came back from camping, him, his best friend Kiba, and his other friends Shikamaru and Chouji would hang out for the rest of the summer, playing pranks, eating various foods, and, just for Shika, some cloud watching. Yup, he had it all planned out, and nothing would ruin this summer for him.

He opened his eyes and sat up from his relaxing pose, digging through his cramped pockets for his phone. Once it was finally out he pressed the middle button on his touch screen and instantly groaned when he remembered that his phone was dead when he picked it up after an infuriating experience that he would much rather forget.

He hopped up from the couch and stepped over his bag making his way towards the creaky stairs; he shook all thoughts of a certain bastard out of his head and opened the door to his bright orange room. He walked over to his cluttered desk and hooked his phone onto it before flopping face first onto his light blue bed to take a much needed nap.

* * *

 

He woke up with a start at the sudden beeping of his phone, his head shot up from the mattress, his arms trying, but failing to support his sudden movements which ended in him collapsing on the floor next to his bed in a daze. He slowly lifted himself off of the floor and into an awkward standing pose; he shook his head to rid it of its dizziness and made his way towards his desk, where his phone lay.

He lazily picked it up and glanced at the screen as he pressed the button, he watched as the screen vaguely lit up and showed him the picture of a full battery telling him his phone was now full charged. Carelessly ripping his phone off the charger, he went back to his bed and lay on his back, the phone position above his head. He turned it on and waited, the screen flickered to brightness and he stared at it in awe, didn’t he have a lock?

He shook it off as his phone malfunctioning and focused on it; the background was completely white, now he was confused. When did he ever have such a boring background like that? He went to his contacts in mild panic and found it completely empty apart from, ‘Father,’ ‘House,’ ‘Itachi,’ and ‘Mother.’ His grip on the phone loosened as he came to a conclusion.

This wasn’t his phone.


	2. Yay, Friendship!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Communication is made.

A hard phone colliding with his face brought Naruto out of his musing. He threw the contraption to the other side of his bed and held his nose, groaning from the pain. He sat up and stared accusingly at the device, he slowly rubbed his hurting nose before removing his hand completely and reaching over to claim the phone. He sat the phone in-front of him, crossed his legs and stared at it.

Minutes passed and he just sat there until he started pulling at his hair and groaning in frustration, why the hell did he have someone else’s phone? More importantly, where was his phone? He was seriously confused; he had his phone with him for the whole day. He never put it down, gave it to someone or dropped it, well except for that incident today in the... he slapped his forehead in annoyance. Was this seriously happening, did God hate him, is that why he made him give that bastard his phone? He sighed as he fell back into his bed, turning so he could bury his head into the duvet.

Naruto was confused; he didn’t know what to do in these kind of situations, should he call the guy? Should he tell someone? But who would he tell? He started to get annoyed at himself for thinking all of these stupid questions that would never be answered. Naruto jerked in surprise when he heard the phone ring, he sat straight up when he heard the plain ringtone that comes automatically with the phone.

What kind of boring guy was that bastard? He crawled the short distance to the phone and peered at the name of the caller, it read ‘Itachi’. He pondered for a while on what to do before hanging up, this ‘Itachi’ was probably some sort of family member as he is one of the few people listed in the contacts, and Naruto didn’t want him freaking out about some random person having the bastard’s phone.

He sat there for what, to him, felt like a few minutes, but was actually about half an hour, once again staring at the phone before making up his mind, he picked it up carefully, turned the screen on, and dialed in his own phone number. He counted to three quietly before pressing the call button and softly pressing the phone to his ear. The phone rang for a few minutes and he sucked in a quick breath when the phone was finally answered. “Hello?” and there it was the rich sounding voice of the one and only annoying bastard.

* * *

Sasuke wasn’t having a very good day today. First, he woke up late (nobody in his family bothered to wake him up) which resulted in him missing half of his first lesson and receiving his first detention, on the last day of school, total bummer.

Then he was chased, as usual, by the annoying girls in the school who couldn’t take a hint and see that he would _never_ , go out with them, and today there were more girls than normal, because apparently when it’s the last day of school there’s more of a chance that he’ll go out with you.

As if that wasn’t enough, he had to run into a stupid blonde idiot who had managed to piss him off by just opening his mouth and had almost got him caught by those rabid fan girls.

Also, when he came home from his dumb detention to rest, his brother started hounding on him about not picking up the phone. Yup, today definitely wasn’t Sasuke’s day.

He marched straight up to his room as soon as he had pried his brother and proceeded to dump his stuff down by his table and pull out the chair to start on his summer homework. He liked to get it done early. He pulled out his History books first and was just about to get started when something his brother said finally caught up to him, he didn’t answer his phone.

He removed his phone from his pocket, and thought about what happened in the lunch hall for the umpteenth time that day. He had to stop, he was thinking about that damn idiot too much for his liking, he brought the phone to his face and was about to press the on button when he sighed, his phone was probably dead, like always, there was no need to worry about it. He placed the phone on the table next to his History textbook and started on the homework that he was going to finish to perfection.

* * *

 Sasuke had just finished the History essay and had finally found it acceptable enough was when his phone decided to ring. He froze in his stretching position and stared at the device as if it had offended him; he was shocked because, 1) he thought his phone was dead, 2) if his phone wasn’t dead, why didn’t it ring when Itachi had called him, and 3) the only people who had his number were in the same house as him!

He brought his arms down to his side and sighed, there was no point in sitting there and doing nothing. He reached for the phone and slowly picked it up; he pressed the bright green sign on the screen and held it to his ear. “Hello?” he asked into the receiver, still a little cautious about answering, when no one replied he asked again, “Hello??” there was a small chuckle on the other end, “oh, right yeah hi, sorry about that”.

Sasuke scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion, it wasn’t a voice he recognized but it sounded strangely familiar, “who is this?” There was another laugh from the other end of the line, “aww you’ve forgotten me already? And I thought we were friend’s ya bastard.” Sasuke froze, of course, it was that blonde idiot from lunch, how could he forget, “how did you get this number?” he questioned, was this guy a stalker?

As if reading his mind, the other answered, “whoa calm down dude, I not a stalker or anything, I have a legitimate reason for why I have this number.” Sasuke glared at his desk, “do not, call me, _dude,_ ” the blonde laughed again, “do you want to hear my reason or not... dude”. Sasuke’s glare darkened as he imagined the other teen laughing his head off, as if feeling the glare he added quickly, “I’m joking, I’m joking, calm down, can’t you take a joke?”

Sasuke scowled, he really didn’t like the blond, “I _am_ calm,” he hissed out, scowling more when he heard the blond chuckle. “Yeah, suuuurrree you are,” Sasuke sighed in defeat, normally he would fight back till he got his way but right now, he was tired and just wanted to finish his homework quickly before falling into a nice sleep. “Are you going to tell me or not?”

“Oh, oh yeah, well, you see, the thing is, you see the phone that you’re holding in your hand right now?” Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows together, confusion clearly written on his face, “yeah?”

“Well, that’s my phone, and the phone in my hand is your phone, do you get it?” Sasuke shook his head, “no, I don’t get it. How would we have swapped phones in the first place?” The blond sighed before explaining, it pissed Sasuke off, “when we fell, or, when you pushed me dow-”

“I did not push you down; you just got in my way!” Sasuke uncharacteristically yelled into the phone, cutting off the idiot in the process.

He sighed again which pissed Sasuke off further, “at least let me finish. As I was saying, when I handed you a phone, it was my phone, when I picked up a phone and kept it, it was your phone. Do you understand?” He was speaking as if explaining something to a toddler which irked Sasuke to no end, until he realized something, “so basically, this is all your fault.”

There was silence at the other end of the line before he heard a small chuckle, “yeah I guess it is, sorry.” Sasuke raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow at this; he expected a huge explosion on the blond’s part. “That’s unexpected, I thought you would start an argument,” there was another soft chuckle, boy did he like laughing, “even I know when I'm in the wrong bastard, never judge a book by its cover.”

Sasuke snorted, “unless the book’s ugly on the inside too,” there was a silence before the blonde burst out laughing loudly, it was so loud that Sasuke had to pull away from the phone and hold it at a distance. When it died down he brought it back to his ear and listened for the next words to come, “ahh you’re right, haha, y’know I thought you were some annoying stuck up bastard who couldn’t take a joke but I guess I was wrong, huh.”

Sasuke smirked to himself, this guy was really interesting. “Oh yeah dude, could you check my texts for me, I don’t care about the rest but could you please look for one from a guy called ‘Jiraya’?”  Sasuke’s eyebrows came together for the third time that evening as he mumbled, “I said don’t call me dude,” but he complied anyway. He took the phone away from his ear and placed it on the table, putting it on speaker he clicked the little envelope sign on the screen and started to scroll through them.

It didn’t take long for him to find the most recent one from Jiraya and read it out to the other teen. It read ‘ _yeah sure whatever you damn brat. Go on your camping trip just don’t cause any trouble for Iruka, ya hear?’_ he could hear the blonde cheering through the phone as he took it off speaker and brought it back up to his ear. He was waiting for the blonde to quiet down so they could talk again when he heard his mother calling his name. He turned in his seat to face her when she walked in, “oh, Sasuke dear, who are you talking to?” she inquired eagerly, forgetting her initial purpose for entering his room.

“A friend.” He replied quickly, not wanting to explain the whole ‘phone situation’ to his mum, the line grew silent, she smiled happily, “well, we are going out for a family dinner with some of your fathers colleagues and won’t be back till late. So when you're done on the phone, please get dressed and come downstairs, ok?”

He nodded quickly as she left his room and sighed, “aww, you said we were friends. I guess some bastards do have a heart.” Sasuke shook his head at the blonde’s banter, “shut up, I needed an excuse.” He sighed, running his free hand through his hair, just what he needed, a stiff dinner, “I need to go now, we can talk tomorrow ok?”

“Yeah ok, I'm cool with that!” the other replied enthusiastically, he was about to hang up when an urgent shout stopped him, “WAIT!” he winced at the level of the noise, “what?” he asked in an annoyed tone, “what’s your name?”

“Huh?” he asked dumbly, “your name, I haven’t got it yet.” His eyes widened, how could he forget to give that idiot his name? He was seriously not at the top of his game today! “It’s Sasuke,” he said slowly, and waited for a response, “hmmm, the name’s Naruto, believe it!” He chuckled at Naruto’s liveliness.

Naruto, huh? Not bad.


	3. A Week, Really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Circumstances are made clear.

Naruto was outside when the phone first rang. It sat on his bunk, buzzing away with its boring ringtone like it was nobody’s business. When the phone rang again he was still outside, and when it rang the third time, he was lazily day dreaming right next to it, and jolted violently when it rang.

He picked it up in a hurry, not bothering to check who it was, “Naruto Uzumaki, at your service?” he answered in a happy go lucky tone and heard an angry growl in return, “what the hell you idiot!” Naruto chuckled at the angry tone of his new ‘buddy’. “Oh, hey Sasuke wazzup?” he asked casually, ignoring the angry tone coming from the other teen.

“Don't ‘wazzup’ me! I've been trying to call you all day, where have you been?” the blonde tried to stifle a laugh as he slapped his free hand over his mouth. His efforts however, were wasted as Sasuke had heard the quiet laugh, “why are you laughing?” he hissed into the phone, obviously not liking the blonde’s attitude.

“I-it’s just that,” he took a breath to calm himself but it didn’t help much. “You sound so much like a clingy girlfriend or something!” he exclaimed before bursting into laughter once again, not forgetting to mimic Sasuke between breaths. “Shut u-“

“I've been calling you aallll day!” the blonde chimed in a high squeaky voice, “shu-“

“where have you been?”

“sh-“

“don’t ‘wazzu-“

“SHUT UP! God, you're so annoying! Are you going to answer the question or not?” Naruto’s wild laugh slowly calmed into a tame chuckle then a small sigh, “why do you want to know?” Naruto questioned, slightly enjoying the fact that he was riling up the other boy. Sasuke sighed dramatically, something he wouldn’t usually do, “well, we need to organize a place to meet up.”

“Hmmm, why do we need to do that? Do you want to see me that badly?” the blond asked with a wiggling eyebrow that rose with a grin when he heard a deep chuckle from the phone. “No you idiot. We need to swap phones,” Naruto froze before coughing awkwardly into his free hand, “uh, about that, I can’t.” He said hesitantly.

Sasuke brought the phone back from his ear and stared at it for a few seconds in confusion before pulling it back and resting it softly on his cheek, “why not?” The blond let out a chuckle, “it’s a funny story actually, I’m not in Konoha right now.”

“then where are you?” Sasuke asked, not missing a beat. “uhh, Kiri (Hidden Mist)” Sasuke’s eyes widened in disbelief before he calmed himself and spoke slowly, “and why, may I ask, are you in Kirigakure?”

“I’m camping with my Uncle Iruka! Don't you remember the text Jiraya sent me yesterday?” Sasuke thought back to the previous day and almost slapped himself silly for not asking about it or asking to meet up yesterday; it’s official, yesterday DEFINETLY wasn’t his day. “Why didn’t you tell me you were going camping yesterday?” Naruto shrugged, fully aware the other couldn’t see him, “you never asked.”

The raven sighed and shook his head a little, no point in fighting about it, “how long will your trip be?” he asked full of hope, which was quickly crushed when Naruto answered “a week.” Sasuke stilled in shock, his eyes slowly widening in realization before he internally let out a horrified scream, he would never show that idiot blonde any weakness. “Oh great, a whole week with an annoying dumbass like you holding onto my phone” he spat viciously Naruto’s eye twitched in irritation, “and I get the joy of having a stuck up bastard handle mine!” he shot back equally as vicious.

“Heh, retard.”

“Arsehole” they both glared at the empty space in-front of them, both wishing for the other to feel their death glare and both failing.

“Whatever,” the raven mumbled, breaking the silence in the process, “just don’t go looking through my phone.” He snapped. Naruto kept the silence for a moment longer before giggling quietly, “there’s nothing to look _at_ ” he stated in an amused tone, immediately forgetting what they were arguing about. “And how would you know that?” Sasuke asked unhappy about the blond’s prejudged decision about his phone, “dude, I can just tell from your background, white? Seriously?” He could hear the other teen scoff in vague anger.

“I told you not to call me dude,” Naruto chuckled again; he seemed to be doing that often, “would you prefer bastard then?”

“Hn, anything’s better than dude.” Naruto could feel a grin creeping onto his face, “does little Sassy-kins not like his nickname?” the growl from the other end of the phone gave him his obvious answer, “don’t push it Uzumaki!” Naruto stopped for a while, lost in thought before he asked, “hey bastard, what’s your last name?”

Sasuke’s anger halted for a moment, “why do you want to know?” Naruto almost laughed at how his previous question was just turned on him, but refrained from doing so, “well you know mine so I wanna know yours.” The raven nodded in understanding before an evil smirk covered his face; “what if I don’t want to tell you?” his smirk grew wider when a pathetic whimper could be heard from the device.

“Come on Sasuke, you have to tell me!” Naruto practically begged through the phone. “No.”

“Please!” Sasuke had a smug look on his face as he rejected each one of Naruto’s pleas.

“Fine! If you want to be a bastard, be my guest!” Sasuke held back a laugh as he imagined the blond with a cute pout on his face... he backtracked... cute? Did he seriously just think that? He shook the foreign thoughts from his head and focused on the quickly dwindling conversation.

“Uchiha,” he shot out, not wanting to lose this conversation, it was the first time in a long time that he had actually had a conversation with someone else of the same age group, “huh?” he could hear Naruto say, he chuckled loudly, “my last name idiot, didn’t you want it?” Naruto smiled widely and jumped up from where he was sitting to bounce around the room, “yeah it is, Uchiha... that really suits you.”

The raven laughed a little louder, “thanks, it’d be a major bummer to have a last name that didn’t suit me, I’d probably get bullied,” there was a few seconds silence before both of the burst out laughing, tears threatening to spill from Naruto’s eyes as a smile threatened to breach Sasuke’s face. Once they had calmed they just sat there in silence, each relishing in their own thoughts, “hey Sasuke, did I get any texts?” Naruto asked, already missing access to his own phone, “yeah, that’s partly what I called for, your phone has been going off nonstop and most of it is from some Kiba guy.”

Naruto nodded, “he’s my best friend, what did he say?” Sasuke pulled the phone away from his ear and began searching the texts, he put the phone on speaker and gave a summary about all of them, they were mainly ‘have fun camping’ texts, but Kiba just had to be extra. There was a small silence when they were done, “hey, who’s Itachi?” Sasuke’s eye’s narrowed, “how do you know him?” Naruto fidgeted slightly at the serious tone in his voice, “well he called yesterday so I was just wondering.”

“oh... he’s my brother.” Naruto blinked in surprise, “you have a brother! I never knew!” Sasuke shook his head at the idiot, “we just met yesterday you dolt, of course you never knew.” The blond gave a small laugh, he was about to respond when he heard Iruka calling his name, “ah, my services are being requested, I’ll talk to you later Sasuke,” the other teen frowned; he didn’t want Naruto to go.

Huh? He didn’t want him to go? What was wrong with his mind today? “Hn, bye moron,”

“Bye arsehole.” He hung up and stared at the screen of the phone before sighing and putting it down.

This was going to be a long week, heck, maybe even a long summer.

* * *

 

**Omake**

The Uchiha family were just finishing dinner, unlike the normal four there was only three, the father Fugaku, mother Mikoto, and oldest son Itachi. The youngest son, Sasuke, had finished early and rushed upstairs with the excuse that he had to make a phone call. They were eating in silence, normally there would be small chatter and laughs, but that was only when Sasuke was present, when he wasn’t they didn’t know where to start in a conversation.

They were eating peacefully till Mikoto remembered something that may interest the other two men in the room. “Honey, Itachi, listen to me.” They both turned simultaneously to face her, curious as to why she started talking, “little Sasuke has a friend!” she squealed happily as the jaws of the two men dropped, Sasuke having a friend was quite uncommon (or very nonexistent).

“He has a what?” Itachi asked while quickly cleaning up the food that had fallen from his mouth, “a friend! Isn’t that great? Yesterday he was talking to his friend on the phone and.... he smiled!” Once again, the jaws dropped, Sasuke being happy and actually smiling was very, very rare.

It was Fugaku who spoke up this time, “are you sure he was smiling?” she nodded enthusiastically, “maybe, he was planning to... kill someone?” Mikoto scowled at her husband, “do you have no faith in your own son?” Fugaku sighed and was about to reply when a shout from upstairs broke into their very interesting conversation, “SHUT UP! God, you’re so annoying!” They all turned their heads to look upstairs then they gave each other knowing looks. Itachi stood up, “I think we should go look.”

Mikoto shook her head disapprovingly, “I don’t think we should pry, whatever he does, we shouldn’t interfere.” Fugaku looked between them before standing with Itachi, which made his wife give him a shocked look. “I care for my son’s safety Mikoto, if he’s getting mixed up in something I want to help,” she gave her husband a hard look which almost made him flinch and rose from her seat and headed for the stairs, the other two trailing close behind.

When they reached Sasuke’s door it was closed and they decided opening it would be too risky so they pressed their ears hard to the door and could vaguely hear his conversation, “Why do you want to know?” they heard him ask, “what if I told you I didn’t want to?” they almost gasped at the playful tone in his voice when he refused the pleads. Mikoto felt like fainting when she heard faint sniggers coming from her son’s mouth, “Uchiha,” they heard his say after a moment of silence. “My last name idiot, didn’t you want it?” They heard another laugh, this one a bit louder than the first.

“Thanks, it’d be a major bummer to have a last name that didn’t suit me, I’d probably get bullied.” Itachi cringed at the bad joke his brother threw out there but easily looked over it when he heard the angle like laugh spill from his lips. Oh, what they’d all kill to see his face at that moment. They decided that they had heard enough and left before they could catch more of the conversation.

When they were sitting back at the table, Mikoto gave the others a sly grin, “told you! My little Sasuke made a friend!”


	4. Annoying Ringtones and Prying Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uchiha family time and unsuccessful fishing.

Sasuke slammed the door behind him with a sigh of relief, today he had gone to the library to do some casually studying, just because he was on holiday, didn’t mean it was ok for his grades to drop. So there he was in the library, studying and casually chatting with a fellow honour student, Neji Hyuuga when Naruto’s phone starts ringing non-stop with texts and he didn’t know how to put it on silent since he never felt the need to before, and because of the annoying ringing, he was kicked out of the library and had to walk home with the phone in his pocket ringing quite loudly.

People stared at him strangely and it had to be one of the most embarrassing things that had ever happened to him, and he didn’t _do_ embarrassed. He walked up the stairs, quickly greeting his parents, and made his way towards his brother’s room, determined to find out how to work the stupid device. He stopped outside the room and was about to knock but stopped, wouldn’t it be too embarrassing? He was convinced his brother would laugh in his face for a good half an hour before actually helping him.

Looking down to the handle he contemplated, either he went inside or he never went out for the rest of the week... he slammed open the door with new found determination, “Itachi, I need your help with something,” he stopped at the entrance of the room and peered at his brother who was working on his computer.

Itachi turned in his wheelie chair and faced Sasuke, he looked from his brother to the door and sighed, “there is a thing called knocking, Sasuke, you should try it sometime” Sasuke snarled, “very funny Itachi,” Itachi stared at his brother for a moment longer before sighing again, this time more dramatically, “is that any way to ask a favour little brother? Where did I go wrong in raising you?”

Sasuke glared menacingly at him before sighing and crossing his arms “can you help me please,” he gritted out between his teeth. Itachi raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow (they get their eyebrows done together) at his brother, “wow little brother, you seem to have learnt manners, maybe this new friend of yours is an angel sent from above.”

* * *

 

AT THE CAMPSITE: “aachoo,” Naruto rubbed his nose with one of his fingers, “hmm, maybe that bastard Uchiha is talking about me,” he shrugged before going back to his previous activity of fishing.

* * *

 

Sasuke scowled returned to his face, “what new friend?” he asked cautiously already dreading what would come, “oh come on Sasu-chan, don’t play dumb. The friend you’ve been talking to on the phone for the past few days.”

He felt his eye twitch, this was one of the many reasons he didn’t like asking Itachi for help, or talking to him for that matter. “First of all, DO NOT call me Sasu-chan,” he said with utter disgust, his eye twitch increasing because of the smug look on his brother’s face, “secondly, he’s not my friend we just got into a situation which requires us to talk to each other at least once a day,” he looked like a maniac as his eye twitch picked up speed at the superior smirk on his sibling’s face, “and lastly, are you going to help me or not?”

Itachi paused before squealing with glee, “Oh, so he’s a guy is he and what kind of _situation_? Do tell Sasu-chan,”

“That’s it, I'm leaving,” he said quickly before turning to sprint out of the room but before he could, his brother was out of his chair and across the room in seconds. He grabbed his brother’s wrists and they headed downstairs towards the family living room “where are we going?” Sasuke whimpered childishly while wriggling to get out of his brother’s iron grip on his wrist, “isn’t it obvious? I must tell mother and father about my amazing discovery,” Sasuke groaned in defeat and let Itachi drag him around knowing he wouldn’t get out of this.

They made their way into the room and saw their parents having light chatter on one of the many expensive couches in there, they walked up to them and stood before them and waited to be noticed. Mikoto looked up first, “ah, Sasuke dear, Itachi honey, what are you boys doing down here?”

Sasuke cringed as he imagined the reactions of his parents... just like Itachi. He gave one last effort to escape but the iron grip that was digging into his skin stopped him, “I found out some new information about Sasuke’s friend!” As he expected, Mikoto squealed and Fugaku smiled in delight, “really? What did you find?” Sasuke sighed, they were talking like he wasn’t even there and that irked him a lot, “helloo, I’m right here you know.”

“it turns out he’s a guy, and there’s some sort of situation that they’re both caught up in which requires them to talk on the phone at least once a day.” He scowled at his older brother, was he really just ignored?

He opened his mouth to shout at his annoying sibling when an very, very annoying phone that had been ringing all day started to ring again,  this time though, instead of a text it was a call and the sound of LMFAO ‘I’m sexy and I know it’ was ringing throughout the house. All eyes turned to Sasuke and he flushed red, he quickly grabbed the phone from his pocket and looked at the caller ID and what a surprise, it was the one and only, annoying ass, Kiba Inuzuka.

He rolled his eyes before promptly hanging up and roughly shoving the phone back in his pocket; he looked up to face his family and almost laughed aloud at the looks they were giving him. A small snort from him brought them out of their daze, “I didn’t know you liked that song Sasuke,” his father said, breaking the awkward silence.

He snickered a little, quickly covering his mouth with his hand, he held his other (now released) hand up as he turned away from them slightly, “just give me a minute,” he muffled out a few small laughs into his hand before turning back to his family, who were staring at him in slight awe. “I don’t, I only have that ringtone because of a certain blond idiot.”

* * *

 

AT THE CAMPSITE: “aaaa aaaachhhooo,” the blond idiot almost dropped his fishing pole because of the force of the sneeze, “seriously Naruto, maybe you should just go inside, you’re not going to catch any fish,” Iruka said worriedly, it was cold outside after all, “aww come on Iruka it’ll be fine, it’s probably Uchiha bastard just talking about me anyways,” Iruka scrunched up his red nose in confusion, “Uchiha bastard?... That doesn’t matter! Naruto you’re not going to catch any fish!”

Naruto pouted, “and how do you know that?” Iruka sighed frustratedly; “you haven’t put any bait on the line!” the blond brought the pole up and stared at the empty hook, “oh”

“Yeah!”

* * *

 

 It was Mikoto who recovered first, “is this blond idiot the friend on the phone?” she questioned, breaking the other two men out of their stupor “the one I just hung up on, no. The one I was talking to the other day, yes.”

“so he _is_ your friend then.” Itachi stated smugly, “no he’s not,” Sasuke said with a frown, “Oh, so is he more than a friend?” Fugaku inquired, obviously getting into the conversation, “Dad!” Sasuke screamed, a blush creeping up onto his face, “it’s ok Sasuke, we approve of those type of relations-“

“Stop it!” the younger son cried, cutting his father off in the process, “We’re not in that kind of relationship!”

“Do you want to be in that kind of relationship?” His mother asked professionally, crossing her legs and locking her fingers over her knee she leaned forward with narrowed eyes, “Do you Sasuke?” Itachi couldn’t take it anymore, he broke down laughing, he fell to his knees, his legs no longer able to hold him as he doubled over with laughter. Sasuke glared at his brother but if you looked closely you could see the small smile playing at his face.

He turned and stormed out of the room, “you people are crazy!” he shouted at them over his shoulder but before he fully left the room his mother called after him, “acceptance is the first step to a successful relationship Sasuke!” He didn’t bother turning around as he stormed out the room and up the stairs, leaving his hysteric family behind.

Once he got to his room he slammed the door shut and leant against it. “I am NEVER asking Itachi for help again!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you were wondering Sasuke found out how to put his phone on silent through the glorious internet and Naruto never caught a fish :’(


	5. Tomatoes or Ramen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Texts are shared.

It was the third day since Naruto had gone camping and Sasuke had, had enough! It was driving him completely and utterly crazy! He picked up the phone for the umpteenth time that hour and immediately rang his phone.

As soon as the phone was picked up he shouted down the receiver, “Naruto Uzumaki! Control your best friend, he has serious texting problems!” there was a short silence, “h-hello?” Sasuke paused, it was a voice, but it wasn’t Naruto’s voice. Since Sasuke is a smart person he figured that there was only one other person that would be able to answer the phone at that moment, “is this Iruka?” he asked hesitantly, wondering if he got the name right.

“This is he, and who, may I ask, are you?” Sasuke blinked surprised, why couldn’t the stupid blond have manners like this? “My name is Sasuke Uchiha sir. I am a close friend of Naruto.” Iruka hummed with understanding, “well Sasuke, just call me Iruka, and was that best friend you were talking about Kiba by any chance?” Sasuke stopped, he pondered on telling him or not, in case it would give too much away but shrugged and answered anyway, “yes, do you know him?” Iruka gave a small chuckle, “how could I not, he’s basically texting Naruto every other second, it gets annoying quickly.”

The raven let a smirk grow on his face, he liked this man.

* * *

 

Naruto whistled a happy tune as he walked towards the cabin his friends Zabuza and Haku had let them use for their trip, as he walked closer he could hear the faint sounds of laughter coming from the inside. Was there a visitor? ...Nah who would come visit someone way out in the woods.

He walked in and quietly closed the door behind him, “and when he was 8, I took him to the park and he got stuck on the slide because he was too scared to slide down. So then Jiraya climbed up there and just pushed him down!” he started laughing again, Naruto wondered who he was talking to, that story sounded really similar to something that happened in his childhood... What?

The blond immediately tried to rip the phone out of Iruka’s hand but the man was too fast for him. He used one hand to hold Naruto down by his head and the other heald the phone far away. He put it on speaker, “Oh look here he is! Say hi to Naruto!” he chimed playfully to the phone. Naruto started struggling even more when he heard that familiar voice greet him, “Sasuke you bastard! Once I get a hold of you I’m gunna fuckin-“

“Naruto, you know what I say about swearing,” the blond growled angrily at his guardian, “yeah Naruto, people who swear get pushed down slides. Oh wait, you already were!” he could hear Sasuke break into an uncontrollable fit of laughter and he could feel Iruka shaking from holding his in. Using this chance he grabbed the phone out of the older man’s hand and promptly hung up on the laughing douche.

He turned to his guardian and gave him an angry scowl, “why did you tell him that?” he growled, Iruka let out a small chuckle, “I never knew you had a friend like that Naruto, he’s a very nice boy.”

Naruto glared at his uncle, “that didn’t answer the question.” Iruka, who was almost halfway out the door, turned to look at him, “I just wanted him to know some personal stuff about you in case you guys want to go a bit further than friendship,” he explained with a wink before sauntering out the door.

He pouted at the retreating figure till he could no longer be seen through the netting on the door that sat there like a window. He looked down at the phone in his hand before moving towards his bed and flopping down onto it.

**Why did you call?-N**

Was the text he sent, he figured it would be easier than calling. He got a reply almost immediately.

**Your annoying friend Kiba wouldn’t stop texting.-S**

Naruto smiled, Kiba could be a hell lot annoying sometimes, but that's one of the things he loved about him.

**Aww is lil’ Sasu-chan afraid of an iddy widdy text?-N**

**At least I’m not afraid of slides.-S**

The reply was almost immediate and it made Naruto angry but amused at the same time.

**I was 6 you bastard! I’ve grown up.-N**

**And yet you still have the mind of a 6 year old. How sad.-S**

Ok, Naruto kind of expected that one; it was like he was asking to be insulted. He decided to change the subject before his raven friend riled him up too much.

**Iruka said he liked you.-N**

It took 43 seconds for Sasuke to answer... not that Naruto was counting or anything.

**I like him too, he seems like an interesting person, I would love to meet him someday.-S**

Naruto smiled.

**I’m sure he would love to meet you too.-N**

Before Sasuke could answer, Naruto added another thing on.

**BTW, what else did Iruka tell you?-N**

He waited, and waited and waited, but no reply came. He stared at his phone for a good 15 minutes before he gave up on Sasuke answering him anytime soon.

He sighed and ran a hand over his face; he hoped Iruka didn’t say anything _too_ bad; he didn’t want to give the guy a bad impression. Wait, why should he care what Sasuke thinks about him? He thought about it for a moment longer, even though he had only _seen_ Sasuke once, he felt as if he knew him better than others and he really wanted to get to know him more and hang out with him even after they got their original phones back. A buzz from the phone in his hand brought him out of his thoughts.

**When you were 6, Iruka and Jiraya took you to a ramen stand for the first time and you ate so much that you threw it all up then went back to eat some more.-S**

Naruto sighed at the memory, ah the good days where there wasn’t a worry in his cute little head.

**Ah, those are good memories, did he tell you anything else?-N**

**That’s a _good_ memory? No.-S**

**Yeah, any memory with ramen is a good memory.-N**

**Ramen is disgusting, how could you eat such a thing?-S**

Naruto gasped dramatically, his hands shook violently as the phone dropped onto his bed. He dialled the number as quickly as he could with his shaky fingers and held the phone up to his ear while trying to calm his trembling.

When the phone was answered he didn’t give him a moment to speak, “HOW CAN YOU NOT LIKE RAMEN?” he didn’t bother waiting for an answer and immediately hung up on him and set the phone down. He closed his eyes and waited for the reply, when he heard the phone buzz he picked it up and read the text almost laughing at it.

**What the fuck is wrong with you? No wait; don’t answer that, the list will be too long. Are you serious? Are you actually being serious? Or are you messing with me? Because if you aren’t you’ve got a goddamn problem and need to get yourself checked out immediately.-S**

Naruto clutched his stomach and laughed like there was no tomorrow, he couldn’t breathe properly, Sasuke was too funny for his own good. Now with fingers trembling from laughter he tried to text back.

**No Sasuke, you’re the one with the problem, who doesn’t like Ramen? Not me! In fact it’s my favourite food.-N**

**That thing can’t even be considered food; your favourite should be something like tomatoes.-S**

Naruto paused and stared at the message for a long time before replying.

**Wait... your favourite food is tomatoes?-N**

**Yes, what of it?-S**

Naruto chuckled at Sasuke’s defensiveness.

**Whoa there princess, keep your pants on, I didn’t say anything about them. If anything, I should be the defensive one since you called my wonderful ramen a thing.-N**

**Yeah, it’s so wonderful, that’s why it gives you heart attacks.-S**

**Yup, that’s right ramen is so wonderful that it makes people have heart attacks at the sight of it.-N**

**At the sight of the amount of fat in it.-S**

Naruto pouted.

**You’re so witty Sasuke; you should be a comedian.-N**

**And you should be a clown-S**

**Yeah! And together we can be the witty clown duo!-N**

**Over my dead body.-S**

**That can be arranged dear Sasuke. *creepy laugh*-N**

There was another long pause, did Sasuke leave? Did he scare him? Because that would be hilarious if he did! Naruto thought to himself. He glared at the phone when it buzzed... darn.

**I got to go idiot, time for dinner.-S**

**Awww, Sasuke having a family dinner, how nice.-N**

**Yeah whatever I need to go, I’ll speak to you tomorrow.-S**

**OK, bye Sasu-chan, say hi to your family for me! ;-D -N**

**Bye Naru-chan I will. :-) –S**

Naruto laughed at the reply he received; he set his phone aside and store at the ceiling, Sasuke was a lot different from what he had assumed him to be like and he was glad. He really wanted to meet Sasuke again but he was stuck on the camping trip.

He sighed and slapped a hand over his face, when did he start thinking of the trip as a burden? Was this because of Sasuke? Well he did know one thing, he wanted to find out exactly what the odd feelings he felt towards Sasuke were.

* * *

 

Sasuke walked into the dining room and sat at his usual seat at the table. He looked up to see everyone’s eyes were on him, “what?” he asked irritatedly, “were you on the phone to Naruto? I heard laughing.” His brother inquired, one eyebrow wiggled with every word, Sasuke sighed, they wouldn’t leave him alone would they?

“If you absolutely had to know yes I was on the phone to Naruto, we were texting and he says hi to all of you.” He was about to start eating when he heard a squeal come from his mother, he looked up to her to see her almost crying, “Sasuke dear, you were... texting?” he nodded, not sure where this was heading. His mother squealed again before turning to her husband, “Fugaku darling, our little Sasuke is socializing!”

The man nodded sharply before looking at his son proudly, “I am so proud of you son, you’ve made your father happy,” Sasuke gave them a WTF look, were they serious? “I was just texting.” He heard his brother sigh and he looked over to him, “exactly Sasuke, you were texting someone, for other’s that would be a normal thing, for you, it’s what I can only describe as a miracle.”

Sasuke’s face morphed into a scowl at his brother, he was about to reply when a buzz came from his pocket (it was on silent, thank god for Sasuke). He took out the phone and his family stared at him, waiting for him to answer, it was Naruto.

He put it to his ear, but before he could talk a shout came from down the line, “I forgot to tell you, TOMATOES SUCK!” The whole family stared at the phone, they had all heard what the boy had said and they feared for his life. Nobody bad mouthed tomatoes in-front of Sasuke and got away with it, so they were tremendously surprised when Sasuke started laughing.

It wasn’t a soft laugh, no, it was full out hysterics until a small snort came out then he stopped. There was a deadly silence before the rest of the Uchiha family burst into an uncontrollable fit of laughter, even Sasuke.

They enjoyed this moment, it was one of their few family moments and they had Naruto to thank for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please go comment your answer to the question of which you prefer; tomatoes or ramen?


	6. Time Flies When You're Having Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revelations are made.

The fourth day of his trip passed quickly for Naruto and he had never felt happier. He didn’t hate the trip, he was actually quite enjoying it, but he didn’t like how, because of it, he couldn’t see Sasuke. Although in some ways he should have been thanking the trip since it gave him the chance to get to know the other boy.

Sasuke never called or texted on the fourth day and Naruto was really worried, he wanted to know if Sasuke got held up in something so he couldn’t call or if he just didn’t want to speak to him again. Maybe the ‘tomatoes suck’ comment wasn’t such a good idea, but he didn’t regret it!

Naruto sat up in bed with a sigh, it was already the fifth day since he had stayed up till 3 in the morning, he looked over to Iruka who was sleeping peacefully and decided he didn’t want to wake him so he grabbed his phone and as quietly as he could snuck out the door of the cabin. He walked out into the cold night, shivering as he went, he was shirtless, the night shorts he wore hung loosely around his hips, threatening to fall with every step.

He made it a far way away from the cabin and looked out onto the lake that was only a few steps away; his arms were tightly crossed over his chest as he shivered once more. Moving closer to the lake he leant on a tree and lifted his phone in-front of him, should he call Sasuke? That was all he was thinking, lately all he was thinking about was Sasuke, and questions about Sasuke and it was pissing him off; he was the type of person to do things without thinking, not ask questions all the time! He turned the phone on and scrolled through the contacts till he found Sasuke’s name (which didn’t take long) and was about to press call when it started ringing.

He almost dropped it in surprise but quickly caught himself; checking the name he found it was the person he was just about to call. “Hello?” he asked into the phone, using his free hand to rub his cold arm, “Hey.” The other answered curtly; there was an awkward silence, “why are you calling so late?” the blond finally asked, his eyes shifting from the ground to the scenery around him.

“I just wanted to let you know about all the texts and calls you got, I figured you would want to know.” Naruto nodded to no one in particular and Sasuke continued, “I’m calling late because I went on a outing for the whole day with my family and didn’t come back until a few minutes ago,” he nodded once more before switching hands and rubbing his other cold arm.

“What if I was asleep?” he asked lazily while shifting his bare feet on the muddy ground, “well I was actually hopping you were, then I would have the satisfaction of knowing that I woke you up at this ungodly hour.” He could tell the raven was saying this with a sly smirk and let out a chuckle, “ya bastard.”

There was another silence, “why _are_ you awake at this ungodly hour?” the blond let another chuckle escape, “couldn’t sleep,” was his simple answer, he heard Sasuke snicker, “what, homesick already?” he asked teasingly, “yup, I’m missing you so very much that it hurts to sleep.” Naruto replied sarcastically. A small yawn escaped his lips as he shifted his weight on the tree; his vision was brought back to the lake.

“Why did you go on an outing with your family?” he heard Sasuke groan frustratedly, “my stupid brother, that’s why.” He said in an aggravated tone, Naruto chuckled once more, “you’re going to have to do better than that,” the raven sighed before explaining, “my brother thought it would be a wonderful idea to have some family bonding time so he dragged us all out of the house and around the fucking country like we were some fucking tourists.”

The blond laughed as the other ranted, “oh come on, it couldn’t have been that bad. What did you see?” he asked hopefully, the trip couldn’t have been that bad.

“That’s fucking thing! I didn’t see shit; he dragged us around too fast for me to get an actual, proper look at things!” Naruto paused before laughing hard, that must have been one of the most pointless trips ever, “why are you laughing at me?” Sasuke hissed through the phone, his bad mood showing clearly.  Naruto calmed down and rubbed his frozen chest, “it just sounds like a really pointless trip.”

“Exactly!” Sasuke exclaimed, happy that someone got his point, “but, it does sound like you bonded nicely with your family,” there was a small pause and the raven mumbled back an answer childishly, “I guess.”

Naruto laughed at his friend’s attitude, “see? So you have nothing to complain about, at least you have a family to bond with.” A hand slapped over Naruto’s mouth as soon as the words came out, he never meant to say that; there was silence from down the line and the blond was silently freaking out, what if Sasuke teased him like others had done before, or he thought Naruto was trying to get pity out of him?

He was so lost in his thoughts he almost missed the whisper that came through the phone, “you don’t have a family?” Naruto internally sighed with relief; at least he wasn’t going to tease him; slowly, he looked up to the sky.

02“No, my mother died giving birth to me and my father died in a car crash when he was on the way to the hospital for my birth.” He said it firmly and nonchalantly, he had talked about his parent’s deaths many times, although it was sad, he was used to it. “What about Iruka? Isn’t he your Uncle?” Sasuke asked, his voice still reduced to a whisper, Naruto’s eyes drifted to the cabin where Iruka lay for a moment before focusing on the sky once more.

“Although we’re as close as family, we’re not related to each other.” Naruto started counting the stars as the silence stretched out, “Jiraya?” Sasuke’s voice was trembling slightly, “He’s my god father, he was my father’s teacher and he’s like a second father to me, but we’re still not related.” Through the phone, Naruto could hear Sasuke’s shaky intake’s of breaths as he tried to calm the tears welling up inside him.

“I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry.” The raven murmured, holding back a sob. Naruto felt a tear slip down his face, he reached up and touched it hesitantly, he hadn’t cried for anything since he was 7, he learnt that crying was a way of exposing your weaknesses which let people get to them; yet there he was, crying silently for the boy that cried for him. He let out a bitter laugh, “it’s not your fault Sasu-chan, don’t cry for me,” there was a scoff, “I’m not crying for you idiot and don’t call me that.” the raven replied with a small sniffle.

Naruto chuckled, “there’s the bastard I know and love,” his reply was a small chuckle that warmed Naruto’s heart, a small, heartfelt smile grew on his face, he liked hearing Sasuke’s laugh. After that they talked for about half an hour before they hung up due to Naruto’s growing frostbite; as the blond made his way back to his cabin, he froze before laughing and carrying on, Sasuke forgot to tell him about his messages.


End file.
